


De-aged sibling

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Good Friend, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Cursed Object, De-Aged Castiel, De-Aged Dean, Dean is a Bad Influence, Dean is a Little Shit, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Sam In Trouble, Sam Is So Done, Sam is Not Amused, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: Dean and Cas had only been trying to sort through the bunkers storage rooms while Sam was out. What could possibly go wrong? Well, everything. Sam returns to the bunker to find both Dean and Cas as kids no older then maybe six after they touched a golden medallion they had found hidden away. Left with no idea how to change them back, Sam is left with the task of taking care of the de-aged angel, as well as his brother. Will he be able to keep the two out of trouble while also searching for a cure for them both?





	1. Chapter 1

'' Dean, where would this.... thing go?''

'' That thing is called a tomb Cas, and it goes uh... over there on that shelf.'' Dean said, pointing towards the far wall.

For the last two hours or so, Dean and the angel Castiel had been at work cleaning up one of the many storage rooms that had been left in tatters after the men of letters bunker was abandoned. Usually this job would be between himself and Sam, but his little brother had left on some errands that needed done, and wasn't due back for at least another hour. So he instead asked Cas to give him a hand. The angel was happy to help, but even he was starting to think that it was a bad idea. So far all that Cas had done was ask questions as to where things should go, or what the items were. It felt like he was doing most of the work. If Sam had been here he would've started placing things exactly where they belonged, or where they looked like they belonged, but Cas wasn't Sam and he didn't know where half of this stuff went.

'' Why the hell did they have this much stuff. Some of this stuff is just ridiculous.'' Dean mumbled, pulling down what looked like a wooden box. It wasn't too large. It was about the width of a large notebook, and weighed almost nothing when he held it up. There wasn't any writing on this one, so there was no telling what was inside of it.

'' What is that Dean?'' Cas asked, eyeing the box he held in his hands.

'' Not sure. Why don't we take a look.'' Dean took the box over to a small table that sat against the wall. He set it down, pulling his knife from his pocket. He stuck the blade into a crack along the side, and pried at it enough to make an opening large enough for his hand. Once he had that, he gripped the lid, and pulled the box open. Inside rested what appeared to be a small cloth bag. The cloth was died purple, and had what appeared to be some sort of witches insignia on it. He hadn't seen this type of symbol before, so it must not be a coven that they'd ever heard of.

'' What's in the bag?'' Cas asked.

'' Let's find out.'' Dean said. He picked up the bag, pulling the tab that was keeping it shut. The bag fell open, and a small golden medallion fell out into his hand. He flipped it over, looking over the insignia carved into the from. It showed a flower in the middle, which spread out into other swirls and patters that he couldn't identify. It was strange, but the medallion felt warm in his palm, like it had been held near a flame at some point. '' What the hell is this thing?'' Dean asked.

'' Let me see it.'' Cas reached over, pulling the medallion out of Dean's hand. He examined it up close, then held it away towards the light. '' There's something familiar about this.... I can't place it. It's like I have seen this piece before.'' Cas said.

'' When would you have seen that?'' Dean asked.

'' Long ago.'' Cas's eyes locked on the medallion for another moment or so, never breaking contact with the golden object. Then his eyes grew wide, and the medallion slipped from his hands. Cas fell to his knees, one of his hands coming up to his head as his eyes scrunched shut.

'' Cas?'' Dean fell beside him in alarm. He held a hand out to the angel, shaking his shoulder for any response. '' Come on Cas, say something.'' Dean said. Cas's eyes scrunched further as he bent over himself.

'' M-My head... It feels like its going to explode.'' Cas said.

'' What?'' Dean looked away from Cas to find the medallion that he'd dropped. He picked it up in his own hands, looking it over quickly. He turned to put it back into the box, worried about what it might have done to Cas. He hadn't even gotten close to the box before a pain unlike anything he'd ever felt ripped through his head. The medallion fell from his hands as he fell to the floor. He clutched at his head, groaning in pain. The pain ripped through his skull, leaving him crippled on the floor. He fell to his side, eyes cracking open only long enough to find Cas a few feet away. He was looking back at him, teeth clenched against the pain he felt. His eyes seemed to glaze over, and then a bright light engulfed them both.

Dean fell unconscious soon after.

 

\---

 

'' Dean?... Cas?... You guys still here?'' Sam set his jacket and the impala keys on the map table as he walked into the bunker. He'd just finished up with those _'' errands ''_ and was now back at the bunker to help with what ever sorting Dean was taking care of in the storage. However, there appeared to be no sign of his older brother, or the angel Castiel. '' You guys even around?'' Sam bet that they were do far into the storage rooms to even hear him from here, so he began to make his way towards the many storage rooms.

He was about halfway there when he noticed that something was off. There was a noise in the bunker, a  noise that shouldn't have been there. It sounded like a child's laughter. It was like there was a little kid running around the halls in the bunker. Confused, and both worried, Sam picked up his pace to reach the room. Maybe he was just imagining the laughter, or maybe something else was going on. He didn't like it, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He turned the corner that was closest to the rooms that Dean had said he'd be working in, and began to check inside of every one of them. Every room he came upon was empty, except for the storage items inside. No sign of Dean, or Cas. Until he got to the last room. The child's laughter was strong and loud from this room. Sam pushed the door open to get inside, and was fully taken aback at what he saw.

Dean and Cas were in there alright, but not in the form of adults.

They'd been turned into children.

From the looks of it they looked to be about five, maybe six years old. They both were dragging around the now way to large clothing that was still on their bodies. Cas was dragging his trench coat along the floor like it was a cape, and only his dress shirt and tie remained. Dean had his jacket on which hung on his body like an oversized blanket, and the flannel shirt under that which reached from his shoulders to his feet The two of them were running around the room like chickens with their heads cut off.

'' Catch me if you can.'' Dean shouted back at Cas.

'' Stop running.'' Cas begged, running after Dean as he took a turn near the shelves along the wall.

'' What the hell happened to you guys?'' Sam questioned, walking into the room. He quickly caught the attention of both Dean and Cas. They looked up at him with wide eyes, both probable confused as to who he was.

'' Who are you?'' Dean finally asked.

'' Dean, you know me. I'm your brother.'' Sam said.

'' No your not.... My brothers still a baby.'' Dean said.

'' You're sooooo tall.'' Cas said, his arm pointing up to him. The end of the trench coat sleeve bent over his hand, hanging loosely before him.

'' Oh boy.'' Was all he said. '' What did you guys do?'' Sam asked.

'' We found a shiny.'' Dean said.

'' A what?''

'' A shiny. Look, look.'' Dean reached out, grabbing Sam's hand as he began to pull him towards the table. He let Dean lead him on, and watched as he bent over to grab a small medallion off the ground. He held it out to him, a bright smile on his face. '' Isn't it sooo pretty?''

'' Yeah..... Yeah, I guess so.'' Sam didn't dare to touch the medallion, worried that it may be what did this to them. He looked up to the table, finding a small purple cloth bag sitting there. He reached out for the bag, using the cloth to grab the medallion away from his brother. He looked it over a little, careful not to touch it with bare skin. It didn't look like anything he'd ever seen before, and it looked rather old even though it wasn't tarnished.

'' Its really pretty.'' Dean said, jumping up and down in front of him.

'' Yeah.... Listen, I don't want you touching this again. You understand?''

'' Yes.'' Dean said.

'' You to, I don't want you to touch this.'' Sam said, looking back to Cas.

'' I understand.'' Cas said.

Sam stood from the floor, holding the medallion in his hand as he looked for something to keep it in. He found the box that it must've come from. Sam decided to put the medallion back in there, covering it with the purple bag. He picked the box up in his hands, and placed it up on one of the shelves in a place only he could get to. He didn't believe it was a good idea to let either Cas or Dean touch it again. There was no telling what could happen to them if they touched it. Now that it was packed away, he had to figure out what he was going to do from here. He couldn't just leave them like this. He had to change Dean and Cas back. However, he didn't know how to do that.

'' Alright you two, come on.'' Sam said, motioning to the door.

'' Where are we going?'' Dean asked, following close behind.

'' We're going to find a way to change you both back.'' Sam said.

'' Why?'' Cas asked.

'' Because you need to be changed back.'' Sam said.

'' Why?'' Cas asked.

'' Because neither of you are supposed to be kids.'' Sam led the two back to the main room of the bunker, having them both sit at the map table. Cas was kicking his legs out from the edge of the chair, while Dean was bouncing out of his seat. '' Just sit still for a moment alright. I'll be back in a second.'' Sam said. He didn't get a response from either of them, but he still took it as they understood. He walked a little ways away, but not to far so if something happened he'd be right there. He pulled out his cell phone, and began to dial the numbers of a few hunters he thought may be able to help. He made call after call, hoping that anyone could help him out with this. Only one was willing to help, and thankfully he was.

_'' I can give you a hand with this, but you'll need to send me a photo of the medallion they touched.''_

'' I can send it to you... Thanks for helping me out.'' Sam said.

_' For an angel to be changed into a child, the object had to have a strong spell or curse on it. I didn't even think angels could be children.''_

'' I didn't think so either, but...'' Sam glanced back into the room where Dean and Cas were waiting. Dean was currently trying to jump up on the map table, and Cas was watching him with wide blue eyes. It seemed strange to him that the angel could be so curious as to what was going on. Then again, if angels were children at one point, then they must've been curious about all. '' But its right before my eyes. He's a kid just like my brother.''

_'' I hear you Sam. I'll help however I can, but I can't promise much.''_

'' That's all that matters to me.'' Sam said. '' I just hope I can change them back.''

_'' Try to keep them safe until I can get back to you. I'd suggest laying low at that bunker you two found, and not taking any hunts.''_

'' I already plan on that.''

_'' Good, just keep it that way.''_

'' I'll send you the picture as soon as I can.''

_'' Right. I'll keep in touch.''_

'' OK.'' The line went dead as Sam hung up the phone. He shoved it back into his pocket as he began to make his way back into the map room. When he got there he found Dean standing on the map table. His arms were held up in triumph, and he bore a huge grin on his face as he turned to face him.

'' I did it! I did it!'' Dean cheered, jumping slightly.

'' Please get down, you're going to get hurt.'' Cas warned.

'' Dean, please get off the table.'' Sam asked.

'' Why?''

'' Because I asked you to.'' Sam said, eyeing his brother. He quickly took notice of the very baggy flannel that he was wearing, and the very oversized jacket that rested on his shoulders. The clothing was way to big for his tiny frame. The same went for Cas, who was still wearing the oversized trench coat like it was a large blanket. They both needed suitable clothing for their new age. '' Alright, Come on you two.'' Sam stepped forward, grabbing Dean under the arms to lift him off the table. He set him on the ground, and turned to find Cas already climbing out of the chair he'd seated himself in.

'' Where are we going?'' Dean asked, following Sam towards the metal stair case.

'' We're going out to get you guys some proper clothing.'' Sam said, leading them up the stairs as he slipped into his jacket again. He pulled the impala keys out of his pocket as he opened the door. '' You two stay close to me, alright?''

'' Alright.'' They both said. Sam lead them the rest of the way to the car. They had work to do.


	2. Clothes and play

The store wasn't a very large one, but then again not many people donated to the local goodwill.

Sam carried Cas on one of his hips, trying his best to hide the fact that he didn't have any shoes on at all. Dean trailed close behind, the jacket pulled tight around his form to fight off the winter cold outside.

'' Alright, stay close. Don't run off on me Dean. You understand?'' Sam asked, looking down to him.

'' Yeah.'' Dean said. Sam led him towards the children's section, looking for a rack of clothes that would have items that would fit the two charges on him. It didn't take him long to find one, and he set to work at picking out a few outfits. He set Cas down on the ground, telling him to stay with Dean while he grabbed some clothes. Sam found a few different outfits that didn't look too expensive. He draped them over his arm, picking out two outfits for them both, and one extra just to be safe. He decided to forgo the changing room, wanting to get this out of the way, and because he didn't know how long he'd have to worry about this. He then turned to shoes, which were on a shelf a few feet away.

Sam decided to have the two pick out a pair for themselves that looked like they would fit. When the two were done they came up with a pair of small brown boots, and a simple pair of black sneakers. Sam quickly paid for the clothes, and saw that the cashier was watching the two behind him.

'' Those two your?'' He asked, handing the bag of clothes over to him.

'' Yeah. Guess you could say that.'' Sam said.

'' They're truly a handful at that age.'' He said.

'' You have no idea.'' Sam said.

'' You should find a way to keep them busy. My wife takes our little girl to the local park to play every week. That'll keep all that energy under check.'' He told Sam.

'' I'll keep that in mind, thanks.'' Sam said, turning to head out the door. Dean and Cas followed close behind until they were at the impala. Sam opened the back door, letting the two climb in before he set the bag down on the seat. He pulled out two of the outfits, and handed them over with their new shoes.

'' Put these on OK.'' Sam said. The two just stared at the clothing for a moment. They eyed each other, then the clothes again, and then they began to change. Sam shut the back door to slide into the drivers seat. He pulled away from the goodwill, and began to drive back to the bunker. It wasn't a long drive, and by the time that they got there both Dean and Cas were changed into their new clothes. Dean bore a simple black t-shirt along with the jeans, the boots, and a heavy jacket. Cas was wearing the outfit he'd picked out that included a green and blue sweater, a pair of khakis, and his sneakers. He was still wrapped in that trench coat though. He hated to have to pack it away, but the thing was way to big for him to wear in the first place. He'd have to pack those away until they were there normal age and size.

'' Alright, everybody out.'' Sam said, popping the drivers side door open. Both Dean and Cas practically jumped out of the back seat, running around the car like madmen. Sam stooped over to retrieve the bag of clothes from the back seat, as well as the discarded clothes they'd kicked off on the ride home. No point in leaving them out in the car. They may need these later anyway. '' Lets go inside you two.'' Sam said. Dean and Cas ran towards the door, laughing and giggling like children as they ran around. How could they have this much energy? He never remembered being this rambunctious when he was six, but then again his childhood was rather odd. They just had to burn off the energy and then they'd be out like a light.

Sam opened the door to the bunker, and the two ran inside, bumping into his legs as they went. They were already in the map room by the time that Sam reached the stairs. Dean was already trying to climb back onto the map table again, and Cas was watching again with wide eyes.

'' No more climbing on the table. You're going to get yourself hurt.'' Sam warned, setting the clothes on the table. Dean was still trying to climb up onto it, but Sam quickly put an end to his struggles by pulling him away from the table.

'' No fair. Put me down.'' Dean said.

'' No climbing.'' Sam warned. '' I'll put you down if you promise me you won't climb, got it Dean?''

'' Got it.'' He said. Sam set him back on the ground, where he then ran towards Cas. He whispered something to the young angel, and then the two began to laugh as they ran off into the bunker. Sam got a bad feeling about what they were getting themselves into, but he had something else to worry about still. He still had to send off a photo of the medallion to the guy who was helping them out. He'd make sure that the two weren't in any trouble first, and then he'd go send the picture. Sam followed the two through the bunker for awhile, and found them heading towards the bedrooms. What were they up to?

Sam turned the corner when they did, and he saw them turn into Dean's bedroom. He quickly followed them inside, and found them already up on the bed. Dean was starting to bounce on the memory foam mattress, and Cas was testing the material under his feet. He was acting like it was about to fall out form underneath of him.

'' What are you two up to?'' Sam asked, walking into the room.

'' Playing.'' Dean answered.

'' Yeah, we're playing.'' Cas said. back. '' You wanna play?''

'' No, that's alright.'' There was no way that he was getting up on the bed with them. If he jumped around like that someone was getting hurt. As it was he wasn't very comfortable with them jumping around like that in the first place. He'd rather they just sit still while he took care of sending off the photo. Then it dawned on him. He had Netfix hooked up to the TV in his room. '' Why don't you two get down from there. I have something that you both may like.'' Sam said.

'' Like what?'' Dean asked, stopping mid jump to stand on the bed.

'' I'll show you. Follow me.'' Sam said. The two jumped off the bed, and like he said they followed him back to his own bedroom. He quickly turned on the TV set, and connected to the account. He heard Dean and Cas jump onto the bed behind him, which was alright with him as long as they weren't jumping around like maniacs. He pulled up what looked like a good kids cartoon, which looked very similar to one he remembered watching as a kid. He pressed the play button, and like magic the two pairs of eyes were locked on the screen. Sam watched them for a moment, making sure that they wouldn't cause any trouble. When he was sure that they weren't going anywhere he turned back to the hall and made his way back to where the medallion was.

He retrieved the box back off the shelf, and carefully removed the medallion from the box. He set it on the table, examining the intricate design on the front. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before, making it even more of a trouble. He seriously hoped that this hunter could find out what it was, and help him. He snapped a few photos of the medallion, and quickly sent them off as he returned the box to the shelf. He then returned to the room where he'd left Dean and Cas. The two were still sitting there watching the cartoon with intent eyes. They weren't going anywhere for awhile. Sam took the chance to head back through the bunker. The time was about four, and he bet that they'd be hungry soon. He'd have to scrounge something up for diner because he hadn't picked up much food wise when he'd been out. He seriously regretted not running to the store while picking up those clothes earlier. Either way, he'd make due with what he had, and make something that they'd hopefully like.

While he made his way to the kitchen he began to overthink the situation at hand. Both his brother, and their friend the angel, had been turned into children. They both thought, and truly believed that they were the age they were, to the point that Dean didn't even recognize him. He still thought his brother was a two year old baby. How do you explain that your baby brother is no longer a baby? It's almost impossible, that's what it is. Sam just hoped that in the next few days he'd get an answer as to what the medallion was, and he'd be able to find a way to change them back.

 

\---

 

 By the time that Sam returned to his room to get Dean and Cas for some dinner, he found that they'd both managed to doze off while watching the cartoons. Dean was laid out on his back, head hanging over the edge of the bed, while Cas was curled up on his stomach with his head resting on Dean's stomach. They both looked so peaceful, but it just all seemed wrong to him. They were way to young, to young for their real age. He had to change them back, fast.

Sam quietly stepped into the room, hoping not to wake them up as he walked towards the TV, and turned it off. He then turned back to the sleeping kids on his bed. He wasn't going to move them, that would just be cruel. So he instead reached over for the extra comforter that he kept on the dresser. He spread it over them, making sure that their heads weren't covered up. He counted it as a victory when neither one of them moved even an inch. He breathed a sigh of relief, and quietly stepped out of the room. Sam made sure to leave the door open just in case either one of them woke up before he turned in. It wouldn't be right to scare them by closing the door.

Sam moved back to the small library section close to the map room. He sat at the table where his laptop was set up. There were a few books resting beside it, pages opened up to different types of spells that may solve this problem. He sat at the chair, and soon heard a beep from his laptop. He turned to the screen, and found a message bar sitting in the middle of the screen. Not wasting a second, he quickly opened the message bar, and read what it had to say.

**_'' The medallion is very old. I need to do some deep research for this one. I'll get back to you in a day.''_** It read.

Sam sat back in his seat, running a hand down his face as he looked at the message. He was now way past worried for them. He had no clue what the hell that medallion was, he had no clue why they'd turned into kids of all things, and he had no clue how to change them back. He was just stumped. Sam sat back up in the chair, not ready to give up just yet. He quickly pulled up the tab that he had on his laptop, and set to work.


	3. Sleeping fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have some fun while Sam is asleep at the table.

A soft yawn broke out of Dean's mouth when he woke up late that night. He rubbed at his sleep crusted eyes, looking up to the ceiling above him. How long had he been out for?

Dean felt something shift on his stomach, and when he looked down he saw that the other boy, who he believed to be named Cas, was sleeping on his stomach. His hand had come up to rest before his mouth as he let out quiet snores. He looked very peaceful, very calm, but that wasn't going to last. Dean wasn't tired anymore, and a rumbling in his stomach told him that he was also rather hungry. He bet that this Cas was also hungry to, so he decided to try and rouse him.

'' Hey.... Cas... wake up Cas.'' Dean said, shaking his shoulder slightly. At first Cas didn't move, still deep in sleep, so Dean decided to shove him. Cas fell off his stomach, and would've fallen off the table if he hadn't shot out a hand to catch himself first. His eye shot open as he hauled himself back up onto the bed, breathing hard as he looked to Dean.

'' Why'd you do that you meany?'' Cas asked, hurt in his eyes.

'' You needed to wake up. I bet that you're hungry aren't you?'' Dean said.

'' No... I don't eat.'' Cas said.

'' What?''

'' Angels don't eat food, so I don't need food.'' Cas said.

'' Weird... Well, I'm hungry... Lets go find that guy that's helping us.'' Dean said.

'' I think that guy has a name.'' Cas said.

'' Like what?'' Dean asked, jumping off the side of the bed. His feet met with the carpet as the blanket that he hadn't noticed before fell to the floor beside him.

'' I think I heard him say his name was Sam.'' Cas said.

'' Sam...... Just like my little brother.'' Dean said. '' Oh well, lets go find him.''

'' Alright.'' Dean and Cas quickly made their way down the hall, making their way back to the main room that held the map table. It didn't take them long to reach there, and they soon found Sam, who was sitting in one of the chairs in the other room.

'' There.'' Dean said, pointing to him. The two ran over to him, gripping the arms on the chair as they started to yell for him.

'' Hello!'' Dean yelled.

'' Dean says he hungry!'' Cas yelled. Neither of their shouts got a response. Dean climbed up on the edge of the chair, trying to get a look at why he hadn't responded. What he saw was that Sam was sleeping. His head was resting on one of his arms, and his other arm was resting over a book that was open to a page of text that he couldn't understand. It didn't look English to him.

'' He's asleep. I don't think he's waking up.'' Dean said, jumping down from the edge of the chair.

'' Why's he sleeping?'' Cas asked.

'' Same reason we did. He's tired.'' Dean said. He eyed Sam for a moment, wondering if they should wake him up. He decided against it, instead choosing to find something like food. '' I'm still hungry.'' Dean said.

'' Food?''

'' Yes, food. Come on.'' Dean led Cas back through the bunker. He knew what he was looking for, but he had to find it first. This place was so strange to get around in to them. It was like a large maze, one that was almost impossible for them to make their way through. They both got lost a few times while on their way, but they soon found themselves in the kitchen. Dean got a huge grin on his face when he saw the fridge, and immediately ran over to it. Fridges meant food, and food meant no more grumbling stomach. Dean quickly pulled the door open to it, and looked for something that may be edible.

Cas watched him from the other side of the kitchen, eyes wide and curious as they watched him pull out a few items. He saw Dean shut the door soon after, and he then turned back to him. Dean was holding what looked like a carton of milk, a bowl, and there was another box in his hands.

'' What are you going to do with that?'' Cas asked.

'' What does it look like I'm going to do? I'm going to eat it.'' Dean said, sitting down at the small table against the wall. He put the mixture together, and was soon chowing down on the colorful things floating in the milk. Cas didn't understand why he liked it so much, but Dean seemed to enjoy it because he was finished with it in under a few minutes. The second Dean was done he left the bowl and everything sitting where it was, and ran off into the bunker.

'' Wait, Dean slow down.'' Cas said, running after him. He could barely keep up now, and was frantically running just to keep him in his sights. When he did manage to catch up Dean was attempting to climb up onto the table where Sam was still sleeping. He was already halfway up, using one of his legs to hoist his lower body over the edge.

'' Dean, don't do that, you'll wake him up.'' Cas warned, walking up to the edge of the table.

'' No I won't. I know how to be quiet.'' Dean said, making his way across the table to where he was sitting. He pushed aside a few books, as well as the laptop that sat closed next to Sam. He pressed his stomach to the table, looking at Sam's face from where he lay. He looked so peaceful, so calm. Then Dean smiled a devious smile. He retrieved a pen that was sitting close by, and got really close to Sam's face as he began to work.

'' What are you doing?'' Cas asked.

'' Having some fun.'' Dean said, drawing a few lines across Sam's face. He worked meticulously, line after line matching up just the way he wanted. It only took him about five minutes or so to draw what he wanted, and then he set down the pen. He examined his work, a huge grin on his face as he set to doing something else that involved Sam's hair.

'' Dean, you shouldn't be doing that.'' Cas warned, taking a few steps towards the table.

'' I can do what I want.'' Dean said. '' Dad's not here to tell me not to.''

'' At least you knew your dad.'' Cas said. Dean eyed the angel for a moment, but disregarded what he said to turn back to what he was doing. He spent about thirty minutes with his new task, and when he was done he finally jumped off the table to stand beside of Cas. He gave him a small grin, and he then turned back to Sam. '' What are you doing?''

'' You'll see.'' Dean said. He cupped his hands around his mouth, and he then let out a loud scream.

'' WAKE UP!'' Dean shouted. Sam jerked in his chair, head flying off the table as his hands slammed onto the surface.

'' What, what! I'm up!'' He said, running a hand down his face. Dean was practically laughing hysterically when Sam turned to face them, and he could see why.

Dean had used that pen to draw not only a mustache on Sam's face, but also a unibrow. Dean had also managed to braid a bunch of his hair in ling strands that hung just out of his eyesight.

'' What's so funny?'' Sam asked, looking over to the two.

'' It was his idea.'' Cas said. '' I told him not to.'' He added.

'' What?''

'' You've got a mustache.'' Dean said mockingly. Sam held a hand up to his face, but didn't feel anything. Dread fell into his stomach as he stood from the chair, and quickly made his way towards the bathrooms. Dean and Cas followed him the entire way until he shut the door in their faces. They waited patiently on the other side while Sam was inside.

Sam looked at his own reflection, and sure enough they'd done it. They'd drawn a large mustache and a unibrow across his face, and one of them had put a bunch of braids in his hair.

'' What the hell!'' He cursed.

Dean and Cas heard him, and Dean immediately began to laugh uncontrollably as the door popped open again.

'' Why'd you guys do this?'' Sam asked, a little bit of anger in his tone.

'' He did it, I tried to stop him.'' Cas said.

'' I didn't do anything.'' Dean said, holding up his hands.

'' Well one of you did this.'' Sam said, pointing to his face. '' You better be lucky that I'm trying to find a way to change you back. This happens again and there's no dinner.'' Sam said.

'' He doesn't even eat.'' Dean said.

'' Then I'll come up with something.'' Sam said. He glanced down to his watch, finding the time  to be past eleven. '' Wait here alright.'' Sam said. The two nodded at him, and then he shut the bathroom door to start cleaning the pen off.

 

\---

 

 It was another hour before he was able to get them to sleep in one of the rooms. Dean and Cas fit perfectly on the bed in Deans room, so that's where he had them sleep. Dean was out like a light, but as took longer to fall asleep. When they were both finally out he left the door cracked as he made his way back to the library. He'd take his laptop back into his own room, and continue his search there.

He couldn't believe that Dean had actually done that. He had known that his brother did act like that for awhile when he was young, but he'd only been two at the time. It was no surprise that he didn't remember. Their dad had truly whipped him into shape soon after that, because he'd never act like that now unless he just couldn't help himself. Sam managed to brush it off, but it was still dwelling on his mind. He reminded himself to thank Cas for telling him thought. He clearly hadn't had a part in the prank, and if he had then he was a damn good liar because he believed him. He sort of felt bad for Cas thought, as much as he did Dean.

Dean had the mind he did back then, only two years after their mothers death. He hadn't dealt well, but he wasn't acting like it bothered him any. Cas, however, was. You could see it in his eyes. He was very confused, worried, maybe even scared. If he'd ever been that age in heaven then it would've been long before anything like this existed, and he would've been surrounded by other angels. Now he was in a strange world, separated from the other angels who wouldn't be able to find him in this state anyway.

Maybe if he'd been the one to find the medallion then none of this would've happened. He wouldn't be a dumb ass and open the box that screamed _don't open me I'm cursed._

Sam walked into his room with the laptop in hand. He settled on the bed for a long night of research.


	4. nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a really bad nightmare, and goes running to Sam in the middle of the night for comfort.

_There was fire all over the place._

_Dean was running for his life, trying desperately to get away from the fire, but no matter what he did he just couldn't get away fast enough. The fire was always gaining, always one step closer then he could move to get away. It wasn't long before it had finally caught up with him. It surrounded him, completely stopping him where he stood. He stared up at the flames, and for a moment he could've sworn that there was a face there hidden in the swirls of orange and yellow. Dean turned away in fear, desperate to get away, but the fire kept him where he stood. It literally wrapped around his wrists and ankles to pull him up into the air. His skin was immediately burned to a scorched black, and a scream tore free of his throat as he was pulled up to look at the face in the fire._

_'' You can't ever escape here Dean. You're mine for eternity.'' The face said to him. Another tendril of fire stuck out beside the face, and slowly dragged itself down his cheek. He screamed out as the skin was burned to a charcoal black. The tendril continued to make its way down his body, running down his chest, his stomach, and then his legs. He couldn't hold back his screams from the pain. The fire then began to wrap around his body, and the burning tore away his skin to get to the sensitive muscles underneath. The pain was so unbearable, it felt like his skin had literally been melted away. His throat finally gave out on him when he felt the fire find his neck, and then everything became a swirl of pain and bright flashing lights.  
_

_Dean couldn't be sure, but he thought that he heard a voice telling him something as the lights finally took over._

 

_\---_

 

Dean woke with a start, eyes flying open as he flew up on the bed. There was no suppressing the scream of fear that escaped his lips as he shot up. He was completely terrified, but he couldn't remember why he'd been so afraid. The only thing he could recall was that he had seen fire, and it had hurt him badly. He couldn't believe how badly it had hurt him.

'' Dean?'' A soft voice said to him. His head whipped around to see who'd spoken, and he found Cas laying in the bed beside him. He was watching him with those big blue eyes, worry deep in the blue pools. '' Are you alright? You were screaming out.'' Cas said. Dean wiped a hand down his face, the fear from before still there, but getting worse. He was afraid. He was very afraid. He wanted to get away.... No, he had to get away... NOW.

'' I.... I.'' Dean faltered, his voice catching as he began to push himself off the bed. '' I need out..... I need out.'' Dean almost fell off the side of the bed as he scrambled to get to the door. It was still cracked open, so all he had to do was pull it slightly open to slip through. Cas sat up on the bed, watching him as he left. He was quite worried about him, and wanted to help however he could, but he wasn't sure that he could.

'' Wait up Dean.'' He'd made up his mind as he began to follow Dean down the hall.

Dean walked awhile until he found another door that was partially popped open. Dean walked up to the door, and quickly opened it up to see inside. Dean quickly found that Sam was sitting inside. His eyes were locked on the screen of his laptop before him, which he was typing away at. He hadn't even noticed that he was standing there. He was completely oblivious to his presence.

He was starting to become scared, the nightmare flashing in his head again. Dean shut his eyes, forcing it to back away as he began to push the door open. He got about half way through when he realized that Sam was looking up to him. He saw him set the laptop aside, and reach over to turn on the light.

'' Dean, what's the matter?'' Sam asked, the light flashing on as he flipped the switch in the lamp.

'' I.... I. had a...... A nightmare.'' Dean stuttered, more memories flashing in his eyes. He was taken aback from it, and whimpered as he practically ran towards the bed. He started to climb up on the side, which Sam aided him with by pulling him up onto the bed. He sat Dean in front of him, looking into his eyes to find nothing but fear.

 '' What did you dream about?'' Sam asked.

'' I..... I was surrounded by fire.'' Dean said, eyes brimming with tears now. '' It was burning me.... I couldn't get away... I couldn't... I-''

'' Hey, calm down.'' Sam patted Dean on the back, his other coming up to wipe away the tears falling from his eyes. '' It was just a dream. It wasn't real.'' Sam said.

'' But it... It-''

'' It was just a dream. Don't worry, it wasn't real, it wasn't going to hurt you.'' Dean looked up at Sam, eyes bright with fear. Neither one of them moved, or said a word, until Dean suddenly launched himself at Sam. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sam's stomach, pulling himself close as his body shook with sobs. Sam was a little shocked at the movement, but he let Dean have his way. He let him burry his face in his shirt, let him cry into his stomach as he wrapped his own arms around him. Sam gently rubbed Dean's back, soothing him as he cried even harder.

'' It's alright Dean.... You don't have anything to be afraid of. I'm here. I won't let it get you.'' Sam soothed.

It felt so strange to him. Usually it was Dean in this situation, soothing him when he'd been knocked down. Dean would piece him back together after a terrible run, making sure that he was OK. Now it was him in these shoes, helping to sooth a brother who was way to young for his real age. He needed t change him back soon. He needed to find a way to reverse this. Until then, he'd be their guardian. He'd take care of them, keep them safe, and make sure that they were alright until he had a way to change them back to their normal selves.

It did worry him though that Dean was having nightmares about fire. He could remember Dean having nightmares that included fire after he'd returned from hell. They'd lasted for months, and still happened every now and then. If he was having nightmares about hell, than the real Dean was still buried deep down in there. He was dreaming of something that he shouldn't even be able to remember. If he would dream about that, then what else could he possible dream about now?

Sam was pulled from his thoughts when he remembered the figure still clutching him in a strong hold. Dean was still holding on tightly to him, not once letting up on him. Sam set a steadying hand on his back as he began to speak.

'' Dean, would you like to sleep in here for tonight?'' Sam asked. He felt him nod against his stomach. '' OK then.'' Sam began to move to get the light again, but a third figure at the door made him stop. Cas was standing there, watching them both with those blue pools of his. He seemed to be longing to be on the bed with them. '' Do you want up here to?'' Sam asked. Cas nodded, and then he began to walk towards the bed. He was able to pull himself up onto the bed beside them, and he then crawled up to the headboard. Sam reached over to turn off the lamp, and he then leaned back on the bed. Dean was still wrapped around him, his hold never pulling away as he curled tighter against his side. Sam let one of his hands wrap around him, pulling him close to let him know that he was safe. He wasn't going anywhere. Cas curled up on the other side of him, pulling the blanket all the way up to his chin as he began to fall back into sleep again. Sam was pretty sure that they were both out long before he ever fell asleep.

 

\---

 

 Sam woke up the next morning to find that both Dean and Cas were still there with him in the bed. They were still sound asleep, both of them curled up on either side of him. He had hoped to be able to get out of the bed without disturbing either of them, but it didn't look like that was happening. So he'd have to sit still for awhile because he had no idea when they were going to actually wake up.

Maybe a half hour had passed, and then there was a stirring on his left side. He looked over, and found that Cas was starting to wake up. He sat up a little on the bed, rubbing at his eyes as he looked back to him.

'' Hey there.'' Sam said. Cas just looked at him for a moment or so, recognition soon showing as he smiled at Sam. His eyes then looked towards where Dean was sitting, finding that he was still sleeping.

'' Is he OK?'' Cas asked.

'' He's just sleeping. He'll be find.'' Sam assured. '' Why?''

'' He was screaming before he came into here.'' Cas said. '' He was terrified. Screaming out for you to help.'' That truly proved what he thought. Dean had remembered his time in hell, and his new body was dealing with the consequences. Sam found that his grip on Dean's sleeping form had suddenly grown tighter, and he wanted nothing more than to protect his brother from all of this. He didn't believe to deal with this, not now. He had to keep him safe.

'' He'll be fine.'' Sam said, looking down to see Dean. '' Trust me, he's going to be just fine.'' Sam assured. Cas looked like he didn't believe him, but he brushed it off. It wasn't long after that before Sam felt Dean shift against his side. He looked down to him, and saw that Dean's head was shifting to look up at him. He was looking straight up at him, eyes bright with both sleep, and something else he couldn't place.

'' Hello there Dean. You sleep well now?'' Sam asked, sitting up on the bed.

'' No nightmare.'' Dean said, jumping up. It would appear that all that energy he'd had the day before was back.

'' Good. That's good.'' Sam said, pushing to the edge of the bed. '' There's a few things we need to take care of. You two will need to get dressed.'' Sam said. '' Can you do that?''

'' Yes sir.'' They said.

'' Good, lets go.''


	5. Store trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has to take Dean and Cas with him to get a few things at the store, but he manages to looses track of Dean while inside. Cas helps to find him.  
> Sam's hunter friend finally messages him back with bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters a little short, but it's what I wanted the chapter to be about.

Dean had barely been able to contain himself while Sam drove to the store. He was constantly moving around in the back seat, jumping around, and sometimes he'd stand up on the seat and try to pull himself over to the passenger seat beside Sam. That always got stopped by a quick glance from Sam that had him moving back to his seat behind him. Cas had just been sitting still the entire time, watching on like he had the entire time. It was starting to make Sam a little worried. It just didn't seem right that this was all Cas ever did, watch on like he was learning. Then again, if he had been a kid in heaven then he'd never have seen stuff like he is now. This could be all new to him, and he'd never know it. 

It wasn't much longer before Sam was pulling up to the store. He parked the impala outside, and just looked up to the store before them. He was starting to regret even bringing Dean and Cas along. He could've easily set them up with the Netflix again, but he couldn't be sure that they'd sit still for that long.

'' I'm probably going to regret this.'' Sam mumbled to himself.

'' Lets go inside, lets go inside.'' Dean said, jumping on the seat again.

'' Please stop, you're going to get yourself hurt.'' Cas warned, looking up to Dean.

'' Alright, listen up you two.'' Sam said, turning around in his seat. He quickly caught their attention, and thankfully Dean was finally stood still. '' When we go in there I need you two to stay close. Don't wander off while we're inside, or I'll put you in the buggy. Do you understand?''

'' Yes.'' Dean and Cas said at the same time.

'' Alright then, Lets go.'' Sam was out first, followed closely by Dean and Cas. He made sure the two were in their sights before he made his way into the store. He seriously hoped to make this an in and out trip like it had been back at the goodwill. Sam quickly grabbed a buggy, which Cas grabbed a hold of with one hand. He trailed along side the cart, while Dean jumped onto the front of it to hang off the edge. Sam could only hope that he didn't get himself hurt while doing that. If it kept him close by then he could do it as long as he wanted.

Sam walked into the store, and began to look for everything that he needed. As he walked by the different aisles and through the greenery's section, grabbing what ever he thought he'd need, as well as a few extra items for himself. He would seriously need a beer after all this has happened. He'd gotten about half way through the store before he realized that there was something that he was forgetting, and he had to double back to the aisle he'd been in.

He turned his back for only a minute, just long enough to grab what he'd been looking for. When he came back to the cart he noticed that Dean wasn't on the front of the cart anymore. He quickly set the stuff inside the buggy, and gave a quick glance around for any sign of Dean.

'' Dean?'' There was no answer. Sam looked around again, but felt a tug at his pants leg. He glanced down, and saw tat Cas was pulling at his pants, looking up to him with worry.

'' He ran off.'' Cas said.

'' What?... Where did he go?'' Sam asked, worry flooding him.

'' There.'' Cas pointed down the aisle, and that's when Sam noticed a small figure disappear around the corner.

'' Oh boy.'' Sam mumbled. He quickly began to work his way down the aisle, Cas hot on his heels. It wasn't until he heard a distressed squeal from behind him that he realized that Cas couldn't keep up with him. Sam stopped for a moment to let him catch up. When he was close enough he caved in, and quickly picked up the angel He rested on his hip, and Cas held tightly to Sam's jacket as he began to walk through the store again. The buggy sat forgotten back in the aisle he'd been in.

'' Dean.... Where did you run off to.'' Sam called out. He wound his way back through the aisles, worry beginning to gnaw at his stomach. He worked his way through the half of the store he hadn't been to yet, looking for any signs of Dean. However, no matter where he looked, there was no sign of the now younger Winchester. Sam reached the last aisle, and that's when his stomach really started to flip. He'd managed to loose his brother in the store. Dread filled his stomach, followed by panic. He could barely hold himself in as he turned and began to walk back the way he'd come. There were still a few aisles to check, but he wasn't very hopeful about finding him.

'' Is Dean going to be OK?'' The question caught him off guard as he looked over to Cas. '' He's not going to be gone forever right?''

'' No, he's not going to be gone forever. We'll find him.'' Sam said.

'' How?'' Cas asked.

'' We will. Just trust me.'' Sam suddenly stopped walking, a sudden idea coming to mind. Even at this age, Dean still loved to have pie. It was his favorite thing to eat. There was no way that he wasn't trying to find it now. Sam quickly began to make his way towards the pastry section. It didn't take him long to find the aisle, and when he turned the corner he found Dean sitting there.

He was digging around in an open box, and when his hand came out it was covered in something that was dark purple. Sam could only guess what it was as he began to make his way towards him.

'' Dean.'' Sam quickly caught his attention, and when Dean looked back to him he wore the dear in the headlights look across his face. His eyes were wide, portraying the green eyes he'd been born with. A chunk of what looked like destroyed pie fell from his hand to smack on the linoleum floor below him, spattering around to hit the new jeans he was wearing.

'' We found him.'' Cas partially cheered.

'' What are you doing Dean?'' Sam asked, walking up to him.

'' Pie.'' Dean said, wiping at his mouth which only seemed to spread the sticky pie filling further.

'' Dean, you can't just eat a pie off the shelf.'' Sam said, bending down to pull Dean to his feet. He had to set Cas down to do it, and when he had Dean standing he was trying desperately to break free.

'' I was hungry.'' Dean said. '' Hungry.''

'' Then why didn't you say something?'' Sam asked. Dean was still fighting him. '' Dean, calm down, you're causing a scene.''

'' You can't tell me what to do.'' Dean said, managing to pull free. Sam was loosing his patients. He reached out, past the point of being a little ticked as he grabbed Dean with one arm, and the empty pie box in the other. Dean fought the hold as he was picked up into the air, but Sam never relented. He just walked back to where he'd left the buggy sitting. Thankfully it was still full of the stuff he'd managed to grab.

After a moment of shifting things around, he set Dean inside the cart.

'' I warned you before we came in here that I'd put you in here if you misbehaved.'' Sam said. He made sure that Cas was still there, which he was, and then he began to walk back through the store. He wasn't going to stay here for much longer. Not after that incident.

 

\---

 

If Dean had been bouncing off the walls before, it was nothing compared to what he was like now.

Dean was practically running around the bunker when Sam returned with their shopping run. Cas had been willing to help carry bags inside, but Dean had run off right after he'd opened his door. He'd run off, and was still running around like he was crazy. Even by the time that Sam had all the groceries put away he was still running. He was ready to try tying him down by now because he just wouldn't sit still. It was so contagious though, because soon Cas was also running after him as well. They chased each other through the halls like crazy men.

Sam was worried that they'd run into something, but a fast dodge they both made after almost running into him told him that he would be alright. They sprinted away, and he watched them go. He was still worried that at some point they'd get hurt because at least one of them had already broken rules, and had gone against what he said..... Yeah, it was probably a good idea that he stayed close just in case they got themselves hurt. It wouldn't be a good idea to leave them alone.

He decided to check his emails while he waited to hear if he was needed. He'd barely had the page up for a minute when there was a blinking light overtop his messages. Sam didn't waste a second as he opened up the file, and began to read through it.

**_I found out what the medallion is. It's anchient magic, from before even the pharos ruled. It's very powerful magic as well._ **

**_Call me when you get this._ **

Sam sat back in his chair, a hand pushing back the hair that had fallen in his face. This entire situation was getting way out of hand, and he couldn't keep it under control. He could barely keep his own brother in check.

'' What the hell am I going to do?'' Sam questioned, re reading the message again. It was probably a good idea for him to call, but a crash from the other room told him otherwise. He listened carefully for a moment, waiting for a yelp of pain, but it never came. Instead, another yell came.

'' I'M OK!'' Dean yelled, and then they were running again. Sam sighed, standing from the chair to find what ever got knocked over. He'd take care of it first, then get back to the hunter. He just hoped that what ever he had to say would help them.


	6. Black magic/Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam contacts the hunter who's been helping him out.  
> Dean and Cas are scared by a thunderstorm.

'' Are you serious?... It's that old?''

_'' I'm telling you Sam. This medallion you've gotten tangled with is older then the pharos. This is some really dark magic that you're dealing with, and I don't know how it is you're going to find a cure for this.''_

Sam ran a hand down his face, stress making it hard to keep on track. Dean's sugar rush had finally run down about an hour prior to this, and he was currently crashing in his bedroom with Cas. Sam was standing in the doorway to the room, watching the two of them sleep as he tried to figure out what to do from here.

'' You have any guesses what kind of spell it is?'' Sam asked.

_'' The medallion looks to be linked to the Mayans. I would bet its some sort of ancient curse that's afflicted your brother and that angel.''_

'' If that's the case, it may be hard to find a spell to change them back.''

_'' You're the one with the spell archive, shouldn't you have something.''_

'' Not sure. I've checked a few of the old spells and enchantments we've got, but there's not much more than that. Those spells wouldn't do any good anyway, they don't do what I need them to.''

_'' I'll ask around, see what I can find out. You better get a good look at your own archives. I bet there's something there that you're overlooking. There's got to be something there that can help them.''_

'' Right.'' Sam's eyes drifted from the bed as he turned down the hall. '' Call me back if you find anything.''

_'' Same to you.''_

The phone went dead after that, and Sam slipped it into his pocket as he began to make his way down to the archives. There had to be something there, something he hadn't seen or missed. There just had to be, and he was going to find it. So he set to work, searching through the rest of the day for something that could help.

 

\---

 

It had been a few days since Sam had contacted the hunter helping him out, and for him to contact him back.

Every chance he had he was down in the archives, searching for anything that could be of use to change back the kid versions of his brother and the angel Castiel. Every day he'd checked he'd come up with nothing at all. Always he'd come up empty handed, pushing him further into despair of ever changing them back.

The two seemed to be doing alright though for their predicament. It's not always that you're trapped as a kid for longer than a week thanks to a curse. Dean had thankfully begun to calm down from his hyperactive self, and was less likely to run around like a maniac. Cas was still just as curious as before, and spent most of his time either playing with Dean, or sitting around with Sam. For some reason he seemed to be attached to Sam, like he was afraid to be anywhere else. Sam didn't mind much, but there were times were the angel seemed to get a little clingy.

Sam could count twice that he remembered Cas being right beside him while he'd been searching the archives, and twice that he'd come running to his bed room at night. Then again, those nights were the same nights that Dean would come running after a really bad nightmare. They seemed to be getting worse, because every time they came running Dean would be in tears, practically sobbing as he jumped on the bed to find comfort. Every time he did he would comfort him like the first night, but it made him wonder just what was plaguing his mind so bad to cause him to fear this much.

Sam quietly closed the door to Deans room after the two finally settled down for bed. They'd been out like lights, and he was seriously hoping they'd stay that way because he was going to pull an all nighter tonight. He needed to find that spell, so maybe an all nighter may help to solve that problem. He waited for a few moments to make sure that they'd stay asleep, but then turned away to start for the archives.

Time to get some work done.

 

\---

 

There was a loud rumble overhead, snapping Dean awake from sleep.

He sat up on the bed, eyes looking towards Cas who was also starting to stir on the bed.

'' What was that?'' Dean questioned. Cas pushed up off the bed, black hair sticking out all over the place as he looked over to Dean.

'' I don't know.'' Cas said, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. '' I didn't hear it.''

'' It sounded like a rumble.'' Dean said. He began to push himself to the edge of the bed just as another loud crash came to his ears. He practically jumped off the bed, the booming crash making the bed vibrate under his weight. Dean fell off the side of the bed, hitting the floor with a soft thud. His heart clenched in his chest as his eyes glanced up to find Cas struggling to get over the edge. He fell beside of Dean, the edge of the comforter falling with him.

'' What is that?'' Dean asked, his voice catching in his throat.

'' Storm.'' Cas said, his own voice sounding somewhat afraid as well.

'' St-torm?'' Another thunderous crash rung out, and Dean yelped as he shot up to his feet. Fear ran through his veins as he turned to the door and ran out into the lit hallway. He turned to run for Sam's room, hoping that he'd be able to do something. He turned into his room only to find that Sam wasn't even there. Panic set in quick, and Dean found it hard to breath as an even louder crash filled the bunker with noise. Dean shrieked, shrinking to his knees to cover his ears with his hands. Tears ran down his face in gloppy trails, staining his shirt with wet spots. '' To loud.... To loud. I don't like it.'' He sobbed. Another crash filled the air, and Dean couldn't hold back his scream of fear as he cried louder.

 

\---

 

Sam could hear the loud rumble of thunder from where he stood in the archives.

At the sound of it he glanced up to the ceiling, knowing that it should've been extremely hard for him to even hear it in the first place. What ever was going on outside must be a wickedly bad storm. Dean and Cas were on the floor right above him, they'd hear this much more than he was. Sam decided that it was best he go check on them. He replaced the book he'd been looking through, and then made his way back to the bedrooms.

Another loud rumble rang through the bunker, and Sam heard something that sounded like a scream. It was faint, but it clearly belonged to Dean. There was new vigor in his steps now as he moved faster towards the bedrooms. A loud crash of thunder, one loud enough to make the floor vibrate, rang out through the bunker again followed by a loud shriek. Sam basically ran at this point, worry running through his mind as he turned down towards the bedrooms. He reached the hall, and found Dean sitting against the wall.

Dean had his knees drawn up to his chest. His face was buried in them, hiding it from his view. His hands were clamped over his ears, and if Sam looked close enough he could see that he was shuddering.

'' Dean?'' Sam asked, stepping forward towards him.

'' Make it stop.'' Dean begged. '' Please, make the noise stop.''

'' Dean, I-'' A clap of thunder cut him off, and Dean shrieked as he pulled into himself tighter. His body shook harder with sobs that he could now here, and his hands pressed harder to his ears. Sam knew what was going on now, and knew that he had to tread lightly if he didn't want to scare Dean any further.

'' Dean. It's alright.'' Sam said. He began to walk towards Dean, kneeling beside him when he reached his brother. Dean never looked up to him, but he still continued to speak. '' It's just a storm. It's not going to hurt you in here, you're safe.'' Sam assured.

'' I don't like it.'' Dean cried, never looking up to him.

'' I know you don't Dean, but its going to be OK. You're safe here, it's not going to hurt you.'' Sam assured. He reached out to touch Dean, but another crack of thunder rang out. Dean jumped, squeezing himself tighter as he cried out again. Sam managed to set a hand on his shoulder, and felt it shuddering under his hand. Dean must've noticed, because in less than a second he was unwrapped from his tight ball and then wrapped around Sam's stomach. He held on tight, crying into Sam's shirt as more thunder rang out above him.

Sam set a hand on his back, rubbing soft circles into his shirt as he tried to calm his brother.

'' It's alright Dean. It's going to be OK.'' Sam said. He heard another crash, but this crash didn't sound like thunder. That storm really was wicked. He looked over to the wall across from him, and saw the light flicker slightly. What ever was giving this place power was being affected by the storm. Sam thought that it would be best if they moved to the bedroom again. If he could get Dean to calm down enough to sleep again then maybe he'd sleep through the rest of the storm. '' Dean, let's move back to the bedroom. You'll be more comfortable in there.'' Sam said. He felt Dean nod, and then Sam began to stand. He chose to pick Dean up, knowing that it was probably the only way to keep him calm. Dean was gripping his shirt tightly, his face still buried in his as he sobbed. Sam moved to the bedroom as fast as he could without scaring Dean.

He stepped inside, and he found Cas sitting on the ground. The edge of the comforter was clutched in one of his hands, and bright tears were staining his face.

'' Cas?''

'' It's scary.'' Cas said. '' I don't like it.'' Sam let out a sigh as he began to walk towards the bed. He set Dean down, who was a little hesitant to be let go of. When he had him detached from his shirt he bent down and lifted Cas off the floor. He set the angel on the bed beside Dean, and then he crawled on with them. The second he was settled against the headboard Dean was attached to him again. He was wrapped around his right side, face buried in the shirt again. Cas quickly pressed into his right side as thunder rang out again. They were both crying even more as another even louder crash followed it not even a second later. Dean practically screamed from it, pressing into his side harder.

'' It's alright Dean.'' Sam soothed. '' It's alright. It can't hurt you.''

'' Make it stop!'' Dean cried. Sam shushed his brother, rubbing his back softly as another thunderclap went off. There had to be something that he could do to calm them down. Dean was still crying into his shirt, and Cas was whimpering at his side. He quickly wracked his brain, looking for something that could work to calm them down. He could remember when he was little that when he'd be scared of something that Dean would hold him like he was to them right now, and he would hum. He'd hum what ever came to mind, which always worked to calm him down.

So when something finally came to mind, Sam took a steadying breath, and began to hum.

He wasn't even sure what song he was humming, but he remembered it from the many tapes that Dean played on their long drives. Less than a minute passed, and he felt Dean begin to fall still. His body wasn't shuddering anymore. The sniffling was slowing down, and Dean was finally relaxing into the bed. Cas followed soon after, relaxing into the bed as the song continued. Sam knew it was working because the next time a crack of thunder went off neither one of them jumped. Sam continued to hum the song until he reached the end of it, and when he did he quickly started onto another one. He kept it up as long as he thought he had to.

It was when he felt the grip leave his shirt that he realized Dean must've fallen asleep. Sam glanced down under his arm, and saw that Dean's eyes were shut, and long deep breaths were escaping his chest instead of the panicked gasps they had been before. If he wasn't asleep now he would be soon. He took the chance to look over to Cas, and found the angel to be asleep. His work was done, but he wasn't leaving them. If they woke up again before the storm was over then they'd panic again. He wasn't going to let them suffer.

So Sam stayed right where he was, one arm around each of them while he looked up to the ceiling. It wasn't long before sleep also claimed him, and he fell prey to it as the storm raged on above him.


	7. aftermath/Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes Dean and Cas outside after the storm passes, and they decide to have some fun by jumping around in mud puddles.  
> Dean trips and scrapes his knee.

It was early the next morning before any of the three stirred from sleep.

Sam was the first one to wake up, finding that both Dean and Cas were still snuggled up against his sides. They were sound asleep, and they had stayed that way all through the storm. There wasn't a single thunderclap, or a sound like what Sam had heard before he brought Dean into the room. It was quiet, just the way it should be.

Sam wasn't waiting long before the two were starting to stir. It was like they were in sync, because they both woke at the exact same time. Sam pushed himself up on the bed as Cas rubbed at bleary eyes, and Dean pushed back stuck out hair. Dean yawned deeply, rubbing at his own eyes as he glanced over to Sam.

'' Is the storm over?'' He asked, a hint of fear behind his words.

'' Yeah. It ended while you were asleep.'' Sam said, pushing his own bed head back. '' You slept right through it.''

'' That was scary.'' Cas mumbled, still rubbing at his eyes. His hair stuck out much worse than Dean's had, or even Sam's. It resembled a rats nest of black tangles. That was going to be a pain to deal with later.

'' It wasn't as bad as it sounded.'' Sam said. He suddenly got an idea, he just hoped that it was a good one. '' Why don't we go take a look outside.'' Sam offered. Dean and Cas looked to each other for a moment, and then they smiled brightly. The scrambled out of the bed, and ran over to where there clothes laid out on a chair that Sam had brought into the room. While they dressed Sam slipped out to get to his own room. He to was dressed by the time they were, and he followed as the two ran towards the front door of the bunker. They were so afraid of the storm last night, yet now they were eager as hell to get outside and see what it had done. They could barely hold it in as they waited for Sam to reach the door to open. Dean was practically jumping again, and when the door was open they both ducked under his arm to run outside. Sam just smiled, watching them run out as he followed close behind. What he saw outside told him all about what happened during that storm.

 There were broken branches of all sizes littering the small dirt road that lead to the bunker. Around the downed sticks puddles ranging from small to the size of a car ran through the dirt road. When he looked out into the canopy of trees he could see that some trees had been downed, one of the pretty close to the bunker. Sam could only guess that it was the sound that he'd heard that night. He guessed that what ever ran through the town that caused it must've been a tornado, or just a severe thunderstorm. Something strong had to have knocked over that tree.

'' Hey Cas! Check this out!'' Dean yelled. Sam looked over to where his brother stood just in time to see him launch himself into a puddle of muddy water. He landed in it standing straight, but launched muddy water out around him. Some of it managed to splash up onto Cas's jacket and pants, and the young angel made a noise that sounded like disgust.

'' Why'd you go and do that Dean?'' Cas asked, holding the soaked material away from his body. '' It's all dirty.''

'' That's the fun of it.'' Dean said, jumping in the puddle again. He jumped over and over again, mud soaking into the bottom of his jeans and his boots. Dean was laughing the entire time, jumping from puddle to puddle while laughing up a storm. Ca just watched him for awhile, hesitant to jump around in the puddles. He glanced back to Sam at one point, who motioned for him to go ahead. Cas turned back to the puddles, and jumped out into one. The water splashed out around him, rippling on the surface as he watched it. Cas let out a quiet giggle as he began to jump around more, quickly catching up to where Dean was.

Sam followed them the entire time, making sure that they stayed in his sight as he walked along. It would not be a good idea if they got too far off. He couldn't help but smile as he watched them jumping and playing. Even though to him it wasn't normal he knew that they were doing just what they wanted to. They were playing and having fun, just like any other kid would. They were just doing what they thought they should, and Sam didn't mind.

He was getting closer. He was really close to finding a  spell that could work last night. He probably would've found something if Dean and Cas hadn't gotten so scared from the storm that night. He understood that they were just scared, but he also felt that he lost some precious time for research. What ever the case, that time had passed. When they went back inside he would set them up with Netflix again so he could search some more. Until then he'd keep an eye on them.

Dean was still jumping around. At some point he'd bent over to pick up a stick, which he was now waving around like it was a weapon. He was cheering and hollering like a maniac, jumping around while swinging the stick. Cas stayed at a safe distance away, afraid that he'd be hit by the stick he was swinging. When Dean finally stopped swinging it he began to jump closer towards him. They goofed off for awhile longer.

While they played Sam looked up towards the sky. It was starting to get cloudy again, and the clouds were a dark gray. Anther storm was on the way. He could only hope that this one wouldn't be as bad as the other one. While he was looking up he felt a single rain drop fall onto his face. It ran down his cheek, landing on his shirt as he looked back to where Dean and Cas were playing. It was probably a good idea if he took them back inside now. He bet that they wouldn't want to play out in the rain.

'' Guys, lets head back inside.'' Sam called out. Dean and Cas looked over to him, confusion on their faces. The confusion melted away when they to felt the rain beginning to fall onto their faced. Dean dropped the stick he was playing with as they both began to run back over to him. Mud splashed up around their legs as they ran through the puddles. '' Be careful, you might-'' No sooner had Sam said this that Dean pitched forward into the mud with a hurt grunt. '' Fall.''

Sam made his way over to them, quickly pulling Dean up to get a look at what he'd done.

'' Ow.. Owwy.... Hurts.'' Dean mumbled, hand covering his knee where the material of his jeans had been torn open.

'' Let me see.'' Sam said. He pulled Dean's hand away to get a look at what he'd done. He pulled the material away, and found that under the mud caking his knee there appeared to be a scrape. He'd scraped hiss knee pretty good, yet he was holding it together better than he had during the storm. '' It's not to bad. Let's go inside and take care of that.'' Sam said. Dean shook his head at that as more rain began to fall. Sam picked Dean up off the ground as the sky opened up on them. Rain poured down on their heads as they made a beeline for the bunker. Cas was way ahead of himself, already at the door by the time that Sam reached it. He threw the door open, and they all ran inside.

 

\---

 

Dean and Cas were settled in the bedroom watching Netflix by the time that Sam returned to the archives to search some more. It hadn't taken him long to patch Dean up, and to get them out of the muddy clothes. Now they were relaxing while He was searching.

All the books and old scrolls he had pulled down were still laying out when he got there. He got back to it by picking up the one he had been reading last night and reading on. He read through all the books he pulled down, hoping to find at least something, but ever one of the things he read came up with nothing. He was loosing his hope at finding anything at this point.

Sam pushed away the book with a huff of frustration. Yet again, nothing. He'd read through five books since he'd come down here, and at least a few hours had passed. Still nothing had happened. He was seriously getting fed up. How was it that the men of letters could have a random medallion tucked away, but they didn't have a counter spell in case it was touched...... Wait a second.

Sam stood from his chair, turning towards the row of shelves where he'd left the medallion and the box. He could remember that there was a rather large tomb that had been sitting with it, one that he bet Dean and Cas had found before all this happened. He hadn't even bothered to pick it up. Maybe it held something that could help them. He pulled the book down, noticing that there was some engravings on the front cover. They looked pretty similar to what he'd seen on the medallion when he'd found it. That gave him some more hope as he took it back over to the table, and opened it up. He read over all the pages, which was rather difficult because it wasn't in English. However, it was in a language that he knew. He was about half way through it when he ran across a picture that looked just like a sketch of the medallion in the box.

'' Yahtzee.'' Sam felt like a kid in a candy store as he read over the next few pages. A wide grin broke out on his face as he took the book and practically ran to where he left his laptop. He set the book beside the device as he opened it up to pull up his messages. He fired off a message to his hunter friend, and then set to work on recovering all the items he'd need for the spell. He was pretty sure he had them all here, and if he didn't then he could find them in a little under a few days.

He could change them back.


	8. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds the cure.  
> The tables are turned as Dean cares for his brother.

_'' Are you sure that you actually found it?''_

'' Positive. This has the Mayan sketches all over it, as well as the medallion. It's mentioned a few times in here. I found the spell at the back of the book. I only need a few more ingredients.'' Sam said, looking over the small list he'd made. '' Think you can do me another favor?''

_'' What items is it you're looking for?''_

Sam explains all the ingredients that he doesn't have on hand, then waits in silence while there's rustling on the other line.

_'' I can send those to you. I have connections down here, I can find them. How soon do you need them?''_

'' As soon as you can get them to me.'' Sam said. '' I can wait a few days if I have to.''

_'' Very well then. I'll send them as soon as possible. Call me if they don't get there by the end of the week.''_

'' Will do.'' Sam hung up as he dropped the phone onto the table. He couldn't hold back the grin that spread over his face. He could finally change them back. He would get his brother back, and Cas would be the same angel that they always knew. They'd finally be back, and they could finally go back to a normal life. A normal life of hunting because that was their job.

'' What are you doing?'' Sam glanced over, and found Dean standing in the doorway. He was watching him with curious eyes. '' Who was on the phone?''

'' I was talking with someone who'd going to help us.'' Sam said.

'' Help with what?'' Dean asked.

'' You'll see soon.'' Sam said. He glanced at his watch to see what time it was. It was already past six. '' Come on. I bet you guys are hungry.'' Sam said, shutting his laptop.

'' OK.''

 

\---

 

 Three days later the package arrived.

Sam lead Dean and Cas back into the bunker after running out to the post office to check the P.O. box he had set up there. His package of spell items was there when he arrived, and he couldn't have been happier as he signed off on it, and drove back to the bunker. Dean and Cas had already runn off to play, which he was OK with. It just meant that he would have the time to get the spell ready, and see just what was to this magic.

He decided to set up shop in the map room. There was plenty of space on the floor if he needed it, and he'd be able to see everything that could and would happen perfectly. He sat at the map table, the old tomb open on its surface with his laptop beside it. The list of ingredients for the spell was printed on the LD screen, and Sam had all the ingredients gathered and resting beside the other two items in under an hour. He was ready to piece it all together, but first he had to read how to do it. So he sat with the tomb to start reading.

Sam wasn't sure how long he was reading for, but by the time he reached the end he had a pretty good idea of what he had to do. So he set the tomb aside and reached for the supplies he had set up nearby. He'd get what he could set up first, and then go find Dean and Cas. 

It was time to find out whether he could actually do this or not.

 

\---

 

Dean and Cas watched Sam as he painted the last of the ruins around them on the floor.

'' What are these for?'' Dean asked, looking up to Sam.

'' This is going to fix what happened.'' Sam said, moving back to the table. '' You'll see what I mean soon.'' Sam assured.

'' I don't like this.'' Cas said.

'' Trust me. This will help you.'' Sam said. He picked up the tomb in one hand, and the cheep pack of matches in the other. He set the tomb on the floor, open to the page with the spell on it. He set the bowl with all the ingredients beside it, and he bent down to hover over it. '' Just stand still for me. This will be over before you know it.'' Sam assured.

Cas took a step back, one of his hands reaching up to grip the back of Dean's jacket. Dean also took a step back himself, but made sure not to step on the ruins painted around them. He could admit it, he was terrified. He didn't know what was about to happen to him. He was scared.

'' I don't like this.'' Dean said.

'' You'll be fine.'' Sam said. He looked down to the tomb, and he began to recite the text written there. He spoke it fluently, or as fluently as he could. Dean and Cas watched from afar, fear in their eyes as they watched him speak. They couldn't understand what he was saying, but Sam knew exactly what it was he was saying.

Halfway through the incantation he pulled out the matches, and lit the entire pack. He held them over the bowl, and finished the last of the incantation. The lit matches fell from his hand to land in the bowl. The ingredients lit aflame, and glowed a bright purplish blue as they rose high into the air. He looked up to Dean and Cas, and noticed the ruins that were beginning to glow the same color as the flames in the bowl. The light grew in intensity, growing brighter and brighter by the second. Sam had to bring a hand up to cover his eyes from the bright light.

He heard what sounded like a scream of pain from Dean, and he quickly tried to pen his eyes to see what was going on.

'' Dean!'' The light grew bright white, and something that felt like an explosion pushed Sam far back. Blackness filled his vision when his head smacked off the map table, and the world faded.

 

\---

 

'' Sam....... Hey, Sammy?''

'' He's hurt.''

'' No shit Cas..... Sammy, wake up.''

Sam could barely make out the two voices around him as consciousness came back to him. When he tried to open his eyes he only saw white at first. It was blinding, forcing him to clamp his eyes shut as a groan made its way out of his mouth.

'' Sammy, come on man. Wake up already.''

Sam also took notice that he was no longer laying on hard concrete. He was laying on something soft, and something warm was laying over him.

'' Cas, flip the lights. It's to bright for him.'' There was a soft click. '' Sammy, can you open your eyes?''

Sam made the attempt a second time, and this time he found he was able to open them. It was hard to see past the blur, but he could just make out someone standing over him. It took a moment, but it cleared which revealed that the figure was his own brother. Dean was standing over him. He was no longer a child, but he was his actual age. He was back to an adult, back to being his older brother.

'' Dean?''

'' Yeah... It's me Sammy. I'm back.'' Dean said.

'' What happened? Wha-'' Sam began to push himself up, a hand reaching up to his head. He had expected to feel skin, but instead he felt heavy gauze. His hand ran around his head, finding that it was encased in the gauze.

'' When you cast the spell the explosion of power threw you back I guess.'' Dean said. '' You hit your head off the map table. You've got a deep cut in your hairline that needed stitches.''

'' I would've healed it, but after that endeavor I require some time to regenerate my strength.'' Cas said.

'' You hit hard enough that I was afraid you might have a concussion.'' Dean said. '' I'm just glad that you're awake now.''

'' How long was I out for?'' Sam asked.

'' A little over a day.'' Dean said. '' I don't think it helped that you were pushing yourself to find the cure for what ever happened to us.''

'' Wait, you remember?'' Sam asked, looking to his brother.

'' We remember parts of it.'' Cas said.

'' Truth be told, we're still trying to figure out what happened ourselves.'' Dean said. '' I can remember touching that medallion, next thing after that was a big blur.''

'' Trust me, you don't want to know what happened.'' Sam said.

'' You sure?''

'' Positive.'' Sam said.

'' I see.'' Sam was starting to realize just how dizzy he really was. Dean wasn't lying, he had hit his head pretty hard back there. Dean must've taken notice, because he was starting to push him back in the bed. '' Get some rest Sammy. I'll come in to check on you later.'' Dean assured. And there it was. Sam was no longer the one in charge anymore. That job had gone back to Dean. He let his brother lower him back against the pillows, an before he even knew it he was out like a light.

Dean still stood over the bed, making sure that Sam was actually asleep before he turned to walk out.

'' Dean, why did you tell him that we didn't remember?'' Cas asked.

'' Because I don't want him to know about what we actually saw in those nightmares, and when he wasn't around.'' Dean said. '' All those memories of hell, and you well... I don't know what you may have seen, but it must've been hell.'' Dean glanced back to his brother. '' I don't want Sam to think that he wasn't able to protect us from that stuff.''

'' I understand.'' Cas said. Dean could only smile, remembering some of the things that Sam had done for them those two weeks. If it weren't for everything that happened in the past years, Sam would've been the perfect father. Dean quietly pulled the door closed.

Come on Cas. Lets destroy that medallion before we make another mistake like that.'' Dean said.

'' I hear you.'' The two made their way back to the archives, now knowing what needed to be done when dealing with the medallion. Best to destroy it before someone else makes a mistake.


End file.
